Tavrinth
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Drago Blazing Storm (炎炎嵐,En Arashi ) Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) Dragie~By Yukiko Bloodrinth Curse Dragon | story = | image = | birthdate = unknown | age =unknown | race = Dragonoid/ Demon | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | hair color = Varies | affiliation = | previous affiliation =High Order | guild mark location = | occupation = Traveler Teacher | base of operations = Caelum | teams = | status = Active | family =Tanazieth~Mother Unknown Dragon Slayer~Father Unknown Former Student | partners = None | previous partners = | alignment =?? | curse = | magic = | equipment = Sanguis }} Tavrinth also known as Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) is a Dragonoid and a former member of High Order. He is the offspring of the Fallen Dragon Tanazieth and an unknown Dragon Slayer. Upon making a deal with a demon, he was infected with its demon factor, becoming a Demon Dragon. This action would lead to great complications in the surrounding events that would follow him in life. Appearance Tavrinth is a large Dragon standing at fifteen meters tall easily towering over virtually everyone he encounters. However for more formal appearances he uses size alteration to mask his full size and body. Tavrinth's body is fully covered with dark purple scales that can be used as dermal armor for physical combat. Tavrinth's lower extremities, like his midsection, the inner spots of his tail,and legs, is beige in color giving him a less armored feel than that of his outer shell. He has a triangular shaped head complete with yellow horns, and piercingly sharp eyes with purplish Irises. Tavrinth also sports razor canine teeth and equally sharp claws that match the color of his horns. Tavrinth's wings similar to that of other dragons bat shaped, with rigid tips that can apply offensive measure. He dons black armored shoulder pads that covers his forearm and upper arm areas. Lastly a lone loincloth decorated with a metal belt fastened well around his waist with some form of white ornaments on the side. Due to his abilities of size alteration and transformation Tavrinth can be anywhere to average to to an astounding 15 meters tall. His preferred height is usually that of 6ft 8in 287lbs. A decent size to him which allows him to still maintain his intimidating size but also keep his elusiveness and quickness by not being a much larger target. In his human preferred human guise Tavrinth appears as a well built dark skin male with white/silver esque hair and orange colored eyes. Wearing no shirt and with white markings that stretch across both his chest and arms. Similar in color to the under body of his dragon form. Donning black pants with various belts and ornaments on his pants as well as an overcoat that rests draped over his shoulders and a single white pants leg sleeve on his let leg Personality Tavrinth holds a large degree of intelligence and is quoted as being as cool as iceberg in the middle of the winter. Though it is stated to be cold all year in Iceberg it shows the demeanor and approach best used by those who knew him on how to explain his personality. He carries himself in a relaxed manner not stressing to much of anything and never really worrying about much beyond the day before him. Yet in his own words he simply just does what he does to never be bored in the world, taking on different opportunities to keep himself occupied. Naturally he is calm, to the point he possesses a disarming smile and mysterious air to him. He speaks in short sentences and often does not seem involved or invested, in conversations with people. He is usually seen alone and always looking busy when he is seen or something is on his mind. When approached and ask his responses are always cryptic and evasive. Yet he moves around as if he is in no rush despite always looking focused, even if smiling and happy. Leading many around him to become curious in his nature to really learn the man. Despite his chill persona Tavrinth is not a fool nor someone who believes in wasting time. He has a steadfast approach in getting things done and prefers not to procrastinate. While he would rather not resort to tactics that would bring more harm to a person than what he needs to he has no issue in doing so if another solution or compromise can not be reached. Even doing so he always apologizes later for having to do what needs to be done. Always willing to help his guild mates, friends or family members, he often holds respect for everyone until they give him a reason not too. Tavrinth does indeed have a temper and it surfaces in messing with loved ones or children Something he finds honor less and cowardly, but nothing boils his blood more than someone breaking his , something that is quick to send him spiraling into rage. One of the few possessions he has he cares greatly for his headphones and says they were a gift to him, but never mentioned who. He wears them near constantly and is often mistaken for not listening to others when he clearly hear them. That and the early mentioned situation drives him to the more dragonoid and demon aspect of his anger making him ash out to hurt the person responsible in the worst way possible. However mad he becomes he does his best to never allow his rage to control him but he wont rest until the person responsible has paid for it, whether dead or alive is usually up to them. While long drawn out conversations are not his best attribute he often says just what needs to be said without lingering on and wasting time. His attitude on killing varies greatly often making the decision based on the circumstance presented to him. Tavrinth is a extremely young dragon and is prone to making youthful mistakes, but he is no fool and knows when to leave well enough alone. Tavrinth takes the world for what it is and see's the contradictions of everything. Even among himself, he lives for today and today alone but in the back of his mind always worries about the future, questions of the unknown that leave him unable to pinpoint the question that haunts him of What's Next, he greatly strives to preserve a sense of balance to his life allowing himself to give into one side momentarily but always be able to come back and center out. He admitted he worries so much of the What's next question because dragon's have extremely long life spans and the chance of being bored without a purpose bothers him This rationalization is why Tavrinth despite his amazing power does not act against his enemies but is content to let them be, in order to give himself a purpose and reason to fight, yet he equally enjoys down time afterward. Strangely enough he fears too much peace, as stated he prefers the balance as it gives him something to do and preserve and for a person such as Tavrinth whose motivation relies on constant activity he thrives on it. History Deal at a Crossroads During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of Acnologia. Being blind sided, Tavrinth fell to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing his location, he opened the book, doing so a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon imparted a part of its essence into his body, causing it to produce a demon factor which in time manifested and grew transforming him over the years. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his demon factor, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. The Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. ~Under Construction~ Dragons and Men Fairy Tail: Blackout Curse, Magic & Abilities (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Allowing him to contort his body and shape shift using Magical barrier Particles and upon activation become extremely deadly to anyone in the surrounding area. (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed, summoning a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. It has also be shown that the lives he steals caught in this spell he can eat and absorb for himself which he can use to suppress his demon factor. He can also feed on the souls of other dragons to get stronger and strengthen his dragonic powers and range. *' ' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. He creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. Similar to the Second Seal in seeking to steal and absorb life from those caught in it, however this spell also seeks to drive the target into madness than completely break them down into nothing by an extra skull to join among the masses of the dead. The life he steals can also be used for his Necromancer curse in reviving someone back to life even if they don't have enough drive, however Tavrinth can remove this life form them as he pleases or if he dies. : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Conjuring explosions with a wave of his hand. While relying completely on explosions for offensive damage it can be alternatively used for defense as well. These explosions can be used in both a low and high yield causing a great deal of damage to surrounding area, buildings and cities. Even causing people to explode upon contact with his body is used actively. *' ' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Tavrinth creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. This action creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area. Blowing it to smithereens. *'Dragon's Detonation Claw': A spell that can be interchanged from any distance. Form long to mid-range Tavrinth swipes his arm and or arms creating a rumbling tide of moving explosions that tear through the area along its guided path, the explosions can vary between Low yield and high yield explosion. At close range, Tavrinth strikes an opponent and within second after making contact with the opponent the touched spot on the target explodes violently ------- (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. Using his arms as swords capable of cutting through anything as legend says. Tavrinth using his dragon scales and sharp claws and greater arm strength can release devastating cuts that can leave a city in great ruin. *'Juzumaru':Known as the Rosary Circle, after crossing their arms and swinging them outward away from his body, the user creates an incredibly large and destructive shock wave that can not only cut cleanly through rock and stone, but can also cut through various defensive enchantments may be protecting their target. Showcasing its status as one of its status as one five best swords under the heaven. *'Kumokiri-maru': Known as the Spider Slayer it is a deadly series of slashes counted to 8 that eviscerate the opponent or leave them battered and badly wounded, slash open by the deadly cuts implemented in the spell. Tavrinth often uses this in close range make great use of his speed in close proximity and attack with the figure 8 slashes *' ' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Tavrinth sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shock wave at his opponent; said shock wave is strong enough to crack and leave deep evisceration marks in buildings and metal. ------ (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Able to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbon water. Described as the water as "black water of darkness" and the vast space it occupies as "The Deep Seas of Hades". Tavrinth is able to move easy among the depths of the water making it the terrain very advantageous to him. In making better use of the curse he has taken inspiration form water mages in best utilizing the curse. *'Netherworld Deluge': Tavrinth creates a giant torrent wave of black water that comes bursting forth from the ground. Covering a vast space relatively quick with the black poisonous water. This spell is used by hand motions which can be guided by hand motions attacking foes with a crushing wave of black water. *'Dragon Colliding Wave' ------ (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. One of which the form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a ), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. Tavrinth's only magic based attacks due to the loss of ability to use magic. His use of this magic is extraordinary in both forms however despite its great caliber it is said to not be on the same level as World renowned Cryomancer Sub-Zero. To avoid suspicion and registering a Curse signal to follow, Tav opts to make use of this as a primary source of attack since it gives him greater source of options for attack and defense. *' ' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Tavrinth first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. A large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Demolition ' *'Ice Devil's Omnious Blizzard' ------- (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed he is Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, ,creating thorns that can be used for various purposes from surprises attacks to bludgeoning strikes. Even overwhelming opponents with the sheer number and size of thorns. *' ' ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Tavrinth can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Through the use of several hand gestures,he is able to create, as well as manipulate, thorns at their own will. The thorns are powerful enough to strangle and, at the same time, severely damage opponents, making such ability effective for punishment. When desired by the user, the attacking thorns can even pass through the body of the target, as well as serve as a protection for the user. He can manipulate the thorns to take whatever form he wishes and desires even create create flowers which can release Magical Barrier Particles as Pollen. *' ':Tavrinth creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand and fires a massive wooden sphere at his opponents. This spell can be used laterally as well as fired away from the body. Causing great impact damage smashing into objects with incredible force. *'Dragon World Thorn Supremacy': Creating a series of massive thorns that burst free from the ground Tavrinth conjures up an aggressive rushing tide of sharp and deadly thorns that rush in a tidal wave movement to overtake and crush the enemy under its great pressure and spiked embrace, can also be used trap opponents and ruin entire areas by unearthing towns and buildings. Digging and coming up from the very soil of the earth. ------- : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Tavrinth also gains possession of Absorption Curse. Using it well in terms of maintain his balance of magical and curse power signal to avoid detection. This curse makes him very hard to deal with and mostly forces opponents to use object to counter him. As he can easily absorb souls, people and magic into his body to make use of himself. Magic and curses both. *'Absorption':By absorbing magic and or curses in the environment or used on him Tavrinth can intake these abilities and use them for himself. Having ready access to be used at his discretion. *'Connection':COMING SOON *'Revolution'Tavrinth can obtain the form of those be absorbs following the use of Connection and or Absorption. Gaining their powers and a variation of their appearance modified and combined with that of his by utilizing the absorbed soul. ------- (強化 Kyōka): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. With this curse Tavrinth can enhance his powers without limit and even invoke transformation. Increase his senses or do the same for others and even take it away. however when used on himself he must distribute the power evenly to ensure his increase does not effect only his demonic power less he will speed up the effect of it killing him. Meaning he must focus it on his dragonic based energies fairly. ------ : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Tavrinth uses Calamity Curse mostly in stressful situations. Generating and Creating Natural disasters to decimate areas with relatively ease with the might of mother nature. The spells he can use are great in damage and detail yet despite his use of it, he is not of the same destructive power was Naazariya. *' '; Tavrinth can generate and create various tornados, twisters and hurricane both on his body and away from it. creating them to massive heights and varying forms of damage. These twisters can be used to augment his strikes such as punchs and kicks and even be used to increase speed and defense. The tornados are capable of great feats of power ans destruction razing all among its winds and be used for various purposes. ------ ( Makuro): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. Macro is one of the curses Tavrinth uses this to Ordering himself to transform into his dragon state and even use this curse in a telekinetic defensive manner. His understanding of it is quite throuough but not quite s fluent as Seilah was, however resisting his commands has proven possible but difficult. This does not work on demons still *'Dragon Retrogression: Engage': Tavrinth Orders himself to suppress his Dragon based energies and powers allowing him to pass off completely as a human leaving no magical origin of his dragon signature to be detected easily, however this also leaves him prone to overloading his body with the demon factor causing him to need to release it in order to stabilize and not cause great pain and or death. *'Dragon Retrogression: Release':Tavrinth Orders himself similar to Seilah to remove his suppressors allowing him to wield his dragon based energies and power with his curses, giving him the ability to use his cuses to their full extent even in human form. This also can be used to allow him to transform into his Dragon Form State. ------ ( Nekuromansā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. While Tavrinth prefers to leave the dead alone his application of Necromancer is extremely different from Keyes and even Skauzer. Tavrinth uses it alongside the second seal and Overskelter to rob and steal life form others and then store it for the use of Necromancer in using that life to revive a person of his choosing. While Tavrinth can use Necromancer in the same manner as Keyes and Skauzer, and simply using them for numerical superiority he prefers a more focused use unless the situations calls for it *'Malefic Dragon's Star Devouring Judgement': Using Necromancer Tavrinth can quickly gather and summon forth spirits of dead/deceased dragons and send them out in a wave like formation, these dragon spirits eagerly hunger for flesh and will swarm the targets in an attempt to completely overwhelm the target and feed on their flesh sharing with them the pain of their deaths as they are eaten alive. ------ :*'Demon Factor': Due to the deal that saved his life granting him Demon based abilities Tavrinth's body possesses a growing demon factor. One that has gradually changed his body over the years. Despite the amazing abilities he has benefited from in this hybrid mix it also has slowly begun to kill him off as the offsetting energies are imbalanced and at varying times cause him great pain. Even his high tolerence to pain is tested daily by this pain that comes from within as each day he grows stronger he gradually comes closer to death. His Possession and forced absorption of the entity known as Bloodman has helped him stablize his growing Demonic powers by allowing the demon to siphon off the growing force within him. This inturn also allows Tavrinth to make use of the Etherious's curses at the expense of his previous magic abilities. Another side effect is that this sync and union gives off a unique signal that makes him dangerously easy to track once the signature has been identified and located. :*'Shapeshifting': Due to his size and form public appearances would be extremely offsetting and put him in the crosshairs unecessarily. Due to this regard Tavrinth has master the art of transformation/Shapeshift in which using his origin powers of Enchantment as a dragon he has created a human form for himself to use as a guise to walk among humans as one of their own. While there is a large decrease in his power and abilities compensating for the transformation, he can resume his dragon form when he wishes. This is done mostly using the First Seal's Magical Barrier Particles and a combination of Macro to order himself to hold the form. ------- *'Titanic Strength': Tavrinth possesses colossal raw strength even in his human form, his strikes alone are said to be the equivalent of struck by an oncoming train at full speed. His raw power cracking hardened rock and stone easily. A simple backhand enough to knock people and targets flying off their feet and cause severe concussions. Effortless able to break bones in the human body or crush someone to death. *'Colossal Endurance': Tavrinth in both human and dragon form can withstand incredible amounts of punishment so much so that he has often appeared nigh invulnerable. Tavrinth has proven that he is nearly invincible to conventional attacks, means and methods. However he is not fully invulnerable and can be hurt, damaged for killed. High level Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Tavrinth once his dragon form has been activated. Several successful direct hits needed to gradually weaken him. Even within his human form he is extremely durable, however in his human form where his dragon powers are supressed he can still be hurt by Dragon Slayer magic, however High Devil Slayer magic is more effective against him. *'Enhanced Senses': Tavrinth being born of a special origins has senses that are far more attuned than that of his fellow humans, dragons and demon counter parts. Able to discern the origin of people, their magic, and their race mostly just by their scent. His hearing and sight abilities are also said to be heightened a great deal as well. The range of his nose has never fully been understood but it is said his range is astounding, especially when focused on a trail or particular scent. *'Expert Hand to hand Combatant': Tavrinth is quite capable of defending himself in melee and brawl situations using his assortment of abilities to enhance and empower his already powerful blows. While he has no singular style or fighting technique, he employs a parkour style of combat allow free flowing motion and quick reflex with powerful strikes. Simply taking whats there and fighting back. He possesses notable striking impacts and power able to coat his strikes with various curses and magic to amplify pain inducement of the said strike. *'Deceptively Enhanced Speed' While because of his size and nature he is seen mostly as more of a power type fighter Tavrinth has deceptively quick reflexes and base speed. Able to keep pace with more agile foes using his sense of smell and sensory abilities than his eyes and ears. While he is not the fastest combatant he is quite capable of moving at blinding speeds in quick to short distances in controlled burst. However he is known to augment his speed with his various assortments of abilities. ----- *'Dragon Form': Tavrinth despite passing for human can enter and exit his extremely powerful dragon form whenever he pleases. His power in said form largely surpasses Dragon Force :*'Dragon's Roar'- The signature attack of the dragon's and like many of his species Tavrinth can fire destructive blasts from his mouth which are capable of leveling entire areas. The blast seems to come into distinct forms. One of which seems to function like a flamethrower possessing enough heat to melt rock, buildings and flesh off bone. The other is functions as a directed and guided laser that possesses incredible mass, and a devastating punch. Equally as destrutive but with a much better range. :*'Flight': Using his wings he can take flight in the skies flying at great speeds. Both in human and dragon forms. Using his incredible strength to push forward and cover a great amount of distance. :*'Scale Hardening'- Focusing his power into into his body Tavrinth can harden his scales to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment before caving into attacks. Direct blows when hardened have done little to shake him as it taking several high powered concussive strikes in many directions to weaken his shell just to be able to daze him. This is to toughen his defense against the most hardy of Drago Slayer users and while it does give him a boost in defense against it, under great constant punishment it will fade and wane. :*'Enhanced Magic/Curse Power': In his Dragon Form, Tavrinth is able to bring his full power to brunt, no longer held in check by the suppressors on his dragonic powers. His already immense Power increased to much larger levels, which allows him to greatly increase the power of his spells and utilize his curses to the full extent of their abilities. :*'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Tavrinth has tremendous strength as a Dragon even more so than his human form, being able to easily break through stone structures, crush a human being to death, and effortlessly break both the arms and legs of opponents who stand against him, even when blocking to protect themselves. :*'Immense Power': Tavrinth is an amazingly powerful Mage, capable of performing spells of outstanding destructive power and most with casual ease or great precision". He casually defeated several dragon slayers who jumped him in the past, stood and fought among some of the tougher guild wars among his High Order, defeating many without receiving a single scratch. Faced and facing off against two varying orders seeking his destruction yet despite their abilities designed to specifically counter him he has managed to stay ahead and defeat them. In his human form his power is said to allow him to fight on equal ground with Master Post Devil's Eye releasing. Equipment *'Lacrima Model: Sound Enhancement Headphones ':The latest model coming from Mitchia Company, this headphones is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magic Database, and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima, which can increase the clarity of the music These headphones were a gift to Tavrinth while he never stated who they came from, he carried them and wear them constantly in his human guise. He takes extremely good care of them and shares them with no one only removing them when he has to fight, or shower. Before a fight or battle of any kind, or even transforming Tavrinth will play music that gets him amped and hype to battle someone.mEspecially someone formidible. Tavrinth himself even admitted he is slow to anger but breaking his headphones is the number one way to piss him off. He claims to have over 150 songs he saved for his playlist, however his most listened to and favorite songs are *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZXGzki_qww - Dive in the Mellow *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbQ2VsvBWGU - All Eyes on Me *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs3viseNs1k - Summer Nights, Summer Breeze *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUCf29SBYPA&list=LLAueIrVv1bguzM3kpSl6aVQ&index=12- You Look Fly today *'Movie Lacrima'(映画魔水晶ラクリマ Eiga Rakurima). A Lacrimra that allow's the owner to watch movies, Tavrinth has always been fascinated by the many uses of Lacrima and seeks to find a way to give his Sanguiems the exact same uses. He cn watch and stay turned on to many movies and even has a series that catches his eye. *Sanguis: TBC Former Magic & Abilities : Metallic Lightning Dragon Magic (): :: Metallic Lightning-Make: Trivia *Tavrinth's original Element was lost as his demon factor grew, however Bloodman's failed Absorbtion of him winde dup making him a Dragon of Curses, wielding no particular element any further. *Effectively making Tavrinth a Dragon whose element is rooted in Curses. Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Category:Demon Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Character